Remember my Name
by Lucy13FT
Summary: After meeting a mysterious red-haired girl on the bus, Nico is determined to find out more about her. Who else to ask for help from than her two best friends, Nozomi and Eri?


**A/N:** **Hellowwwwww~ This is the first Love Live fic I write, and probably not the last. Seriously, all these couples are gonna kill me!**

 **Also, why is it so hard to keep their personalities the same ughhhh!**

 **Ahah, I'll just shut up. I hope you enjoy this short one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or any of the characters. (sobs in a corner)**

* * *

Nico hated taking the bus to school. It was always incredibly packed and all the teenagers felt like shouting their lungs out. Words were exchanged everywhere and Nico cringed everytime she overheard something weird. She wished she had brought her earphones with her to muffle the noise, but she had forgotten them.

Attempts at staying away from people were in vain; some students who were standing like she was were pushing her, it was like she was invisible. Nico was this close to snapping and showing those guys how big of a punch she packs even though she's small and cute. She refrained from doing so, arousing conflict was certainly not her intention. She just wanted to get to school quickly and peacefully.

The bus stopped in front of a middle school and its students rushed out. Nico suddenly lost her balance, the horde of people shoving her aside like a doll. She tried to hold on to somewhere but she didn't have enough time. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself for the impact.

It never came. Instead, she felt arms wrapping around her and a sweet smell surrounding her.

Nico blinked, confused. Did someone just save her? She turned around and met eyes with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, said girl staring in worry.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked as she removed her hands from Nico's waist.

"I-I'm okay..." Nico stuttered, hating how easilly embarrassed she became from social interaction. "Thanks."

"That's good." The girl replied somewhat coldly and headed for a now empty seat. She didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation.

Nico remained where she was and studied her savior's features. She was a lot taller than her but her hair was much shorter and red. She definitely looked _older_ than her, the mature and responsible air around her indicated that the girl was in college.

Her stalker-like state was interrupted by the bus reaching her school. She glanced at the girl's back one more time and exited the vehicle, the girl never looking back to look at Nico.

As she was walking to class, Nico grumbled. She didn't get to see her eyes very well back then. Maybe she'll see that girl again, if she takes the bus again. Maybe it was a one time thing, Nico wondered. She hadn't seen her before, afterall.

 _'Wait a minute...'_ Nico thought as she realised something, her pace slowing down. _'I forgot to ask her name! Way to go, Nico-nii, way to go.'_

She had to find her name out somehow. And see her again. Maybe. Maybe Nozomi could help with her spiritual stuff.

"G'morning, Nicocchi~"

Speak of the devil.

"Morning, Nozomi.." Nico replied, Nozomi's excitement not getting to her I-hate-myself self.

"What happened?" Nozomi questioned as she watched Nico get to her seat behind her. She turned around fully so she could look at the shorter girl.

Nico sighed and rested her cheek on her hand, returning Nozomi's gaze. "I think I'm an idiot."

Nozomi would have laughed at that, but Nico's expression was serious. "Why?" She inquired as seriously as Nico did.

Nico explained everything to her, leaving the part of her finding the girl beautiful out to avoid endless teasing from her best friend. "So, now I don't know her name."

Nozomi smirked and inched closer. "Do I sense a crush here?"

"No-Nozomi!" Nico huffed in embarrassment. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Sorry, sorry. So, what do you plan to do?"

Nico sighed again. "I don't know, that's the only reason I told you about her. Do you think you can you help?"

"Of course I can! It's about time you stop being singl- ouch." Nozomi rubbed the sore spot on her arm from Nico's punch.

"Did Nico find someone?" Eri joined in, taking a seat next to Nozomi.

"No!" Nico shouted, her cheeks burning. "I did not." She added quietly, crossing her arms and glaring at Nozomi.

"But you like her, no?" Nozomi innocently asked, cocking her head to the side. Eri looked very interested in hearing Nico's answer.

Nico seriously felt like punching them both in the face, but she really wanted to tell her feelings to someone. "Look. She is beautiful, alright? That, I won't deny." Nozomi and Eri nodded. "But I have no idea what her personality is like, so I don't know."

"Do you like her?" Eri repeated the question, not satisfied by the answer.

"So far," Nico paused, suspiciously eyeing both. She'd surely get teased for days now. "Yes."

Nozomi slammed her hands on the desk. "Ericchi, we need to find the girl!" Eri nodded vigorously.

"Nicocchi, we'll come with you after school today."

"What about the student council?" Nico asked, taking out her math book and textbook.

"About that..." Eri thought for a bit, her expression lighting up when she found a solution. "There is a second year who owes me a favor... I'll go talk to her!" And with that, she left the classroom in a hurry since class was starting in 10 minutes. _'I expected you of all people to be less excited, Eri...'_

After Eri exited the classroom, Nozomi turned her attention to Nico. "Now that Ericchi's taking care of that tell me more about the girl! Or I'll feel your breasts~" She threatened Nico, making a groping motion with her hands.

Nico covered her chest and glared at Nozomi. "Why do I have to tell you?"

Nozomi blinked. "Because we're friends. Besides, I tell you about Ericchi all the time, don't I?" She fake-pouted, hoping to make Nico open up.

Nico frowned. "Fine, I'll tell you about her. I'm not doing it because I want to or anything though! It's only because you tell me about Eri." She grumbled when she noticed the triumphant look on Nozomi's face but decided to go ahead and tell her anyway.

"Go ahead." Nozomi tried to hide the grin that was slowly surfacing by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, so. She is.. very tall, almost as tall as Eri. Her hair is red and reaches her shoulder and..." Nico hid her face in her arms, what she was about to admit embarrassing her. "She.. she is very.. hot."

Nozomi's smirk widened; good thing Nico couldn't see her now. "What is hot about her?" She threw another embarassing question, making Nico slam her forehead on the desk. It looked painful.

"Everything. Can you let me die now?"

Nozomi patted Nico's head, hiding how glad she was behind her smirk. Usually, Nico would be very closed to herself and wouldn't show her feelings, so, admitting her attraction to someone was quite the feat.

"This girl must be something else to make you act like this, huh?" She asked to herself mostly, but Nico heard her.

"I don't know, Nozomi." She lifted her head and smiled at the now not smirking Nozomi. "But I'll find out."

 **-Time skip to after school-**

"So, Nozomi, what's the plan?" Nico asked the purple haired girl as they walked on campus, bags in hand and ready to find the girl.

"Hmm.." Nozomi tried to think of a good way to find her. How does one even begin searching for a person?

"Shouldn't we go to the bus stop? If she's a student, she might be there." Eri noted and the two dark haired girls gasped.

"Genius!" Nico exclaimed and started walking faster.

"Indeed, Ericchi! Well done!" Nozomi grasped Eri's hand and ran after Nico.

"Why do we need to run?" Eri whined and pulled Nozomi so she'd stop dragging her.

Nico stopped walking and turned to Eri and Nozomi who had already stopped following her. "I.. don't know, actually." She scratched her nose awkwardly. She hadn't meant to look so excited.

Eri shook her head. "Let's get going." The two nodded and they started walking towards the main bus stop.

They walked slowly for a couple of minutes, all three of them looking around to see if they could spot her. As they were about to reach the bus stop, Nozomi stopped, looking at a group of three friends, assumably. The first one had short orange hair and was bouncing around the other two, the second one had slightly longer brown hair and wore glasses, and.. the third one... Very tall, red hair... Could it be..?

"Nicocchi..?" Nozomi pulled Nico and pointed at a person. "Is that her..?"

Nico gasped. "I-It is..!" She hid behind Nozomi.

"Where? Who?" Eri looked around, very confused. The other two didn't seem to hear her.

"I'll go talk to her~"

"Wah- What?" Nico's eyes widened as Nozomi approached the girls and they started talking. Nico couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw the other two girls wave and leave.

She panicked when she saw the girl smile at her. She felt like fainting. She turned to Eri, hoping for some kind of support. "Eriii, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!"

"She's really charming." Eri commented, not really paying attention to Nico hyperventilating.

Nozomi called Nico over, the latter trying not to die from the sudden development. She made her way over as normally as possible.

"Hey." The girl greeted her, smiling.

"H-Hi..." Nico muttered, her cheeks flushed for the umpteenth time today.

"I'm going back to Ericchi now, alright? I hope we see you again, Maki-chan!" Nozomi waved at the girl, Maki, and walked away, leaving Nico to her fate. _'Are you seriously doing this to me, Nozomi?! I hate you!'_

"So... Nico-chan, right?" Maki asked Nico, effectively stopping her from murdering Nozomi in her mind.

Nico took a deep breath and looked up, locking eyes with Maki. "Violet..." she mumbled, surprising the other girl. _'Shit.'_

"Yeah, they're violet." Maki confirmed, still keeping the same smile on her face. She looked amused.

Nico bit her tongue, trying to stop the compliments from coming out. Maki was freaking gorgeous and she was making her lose it.

"Um.. Should we introduce ourselves properly?" Nico suggested in an attempt to change the subject. She didn't like this awkwardness.

Maki took the bait. "Well... I'm Nishikino Maki and... what else do I say?" Now it was Maki's turn to feel awkward and blush.

 _'Cute..'_ Nico thought. "I don't know, your age..? Also, are you new here? I haven't seen you before." _'I don't think I'd miss someone as beautiful as you.'_

"I'm 15-"

"What?!" Nico interrupted, shocked. "I'm 17!"

Maki blinked. "..Oh. Well, yeah, I am." Maki swallowed the urge to make a comment and continued. "As for the second question, sorta..?"

Nico stared at Maki, waiting for an explanation. Seeing as the girl would not back down, Maki sighed. "I was homeschooled until now so I haven't been out much. Anyway, what about you?" She asked curiously, as Nico didn't say anything about herself yet.

Nico took a seat in a bench a few feet in front of them and invited Maki to sit next to her. "I'm Yazawa Nico, age 17 and a 3rd year in Otonokizaka high." She explained vaguely and Maki nodded. Silence replaced their sorta lively conversation and neither girl liked it.

Maki decided to break the silence, even though she usually wasn't very talkative. "Hey, Nico-chan?" She nervously and suddenly asked, surprising Nico who was staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Nico looked up, eyes widening when she noticed how close Maki was.

"Nozomi told me you like me. Is it true?" Maki asked as she leaned closer, their foreheads nearly touching.

Nico's heart beat increased tenfold and she wanted to close the distance between them but held back. "Yes.. it is." She answered in a whisper since Maki was so close she'd hear without any effort. And because she could barely make her voice come out.

"Really?" Maki breathed over Nico's mouth. Nico hesitantly nodded.

"Then..." Maki started and slowly moved away. "Be my friend, Nico-chan!"

 _'_ _What._ _'_

* * *

 **I'm really sorry about this ending, but I couldn't find another way to end it. But I could continue it maybe and make the NicoMaki happen 'cause that's what we all want. Maybe. pleasedon'tkillme**

 **On a different note, this one-shot was written so I could ask a question. I'm planning to write a very very veeeeeeeeery long Love Live fanfiction, so, I would like to know if anyone would be interested in reading it. Leave a review and let me know what you think about this one-shot and the fic! If I write it, I will start it after finals (June 18).**

 **Hopefully see you soon!**


End file.
